New Girl
by Panda77
Summary: When America and England meet a girl who needs a job and a place to stay, they give her a job as their new maid! And who knows? Will a countery fall in love with her? OCx?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so, I'm mostly known for my Ed, Edd N' Eddy stories and before I get lazy and sleep I'm gonna write a story about my favorite anime….. HETALIA! I do not own Hetalia, but if I did own Hetalia, oh my god if I did you wouldn't know how much random stuff would be in it, anyway I ONLY OWN MY OC MARIA!**

"Come on England! It's gonna be fun dude!" America said to England, "No, I don't feel like going to the bar." England said to him with annoyance in his voice, and then America kept on annoying him to come until England finally gave in, "Fine! Bloody hell you're annoying." The two countries started walking to the bar.

They walked in and saw the place empty except for the bartender, "Hello boys," the bartender person asked, "What would you like?" "Two beers please!" said America happily, they got their beers and started drinking. America finished his and was still sober, except for England, "A-a-america your-HIC- one of my g-good friends! –HIC-" and fell out of his chair, "WHAT?!" America heard a female voice say, he started to get nosey, "I'm sorry Maria but I have to fire you, the place hasn't been getting any costumers so I'm selling the place." He heard the bartender persons voice, "So where am I going to work then? I have no money, no place to live, no job now, THIS SUCKS!" The female voice yelled, then the kitchen door they were talking in pushed open and a woman with curly red/orange hair with dark green eyes wearing a long sleeve knee length purple dress and fake fur brown boots came out looking mad and worried.

Then the bartender came out and said, "Sorry Maria, but I had to." And walked back into the kitchen. Maria didn't even notice America and England sitting there, or in England's case, laying there. She started pacing back and forth, "What am I going to do? Where am I going to sleep? Oh my god this is bad." "Excuse me but I think I can help you." America said with a smile on his face, "Oh really?" Maria asks, "How so?" America answered her "Well I see you need a job and a place to stay so, you could be a maid for me! Or a cook, whatever floats your boat." "So, you would give me a job, and a place to stay?" she asked, America nodded. _'I don't even know this guy, but he is willing to give me a job, and a place to stay, oh what the hell.'_ Maria thought, "Ok, I accept, my name is Maria by the way, and what's yours and your drunken friends name?" England got up not drunk anymore, "Holy hell my head hurts." America then told her their names, "My name is America and my hanovered friend here is England, were countries." And slapped England's back. "Can we go now?" England asked, "Yep lets go back home dudes!" and left.

**Tell me if you like this story so far and the next chapter will be Maria meeting France, Russia and China! Please review? *Anime puppy dog eyes***


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I thank the people who read this story cause it means a lot to me! Anyway, lets start chapter 2!**

"So, who else am I going to meet?" Maria asked the two countries next to her, "Well, you already met me and Iggy-" "I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!" England heard his nickname America gave him, America continued, "and all you need to meet is France, China and Russia! But let me warn you, France is kind of a pervert." Maria laughed at his warning, "Oh he can't be that bad." "Oh yes he can," England started to say, "He tried to make me marry him, I really don't know why, but if he ever tries to marry you, say no." Maria then asks, "Really? Is he into guys?" America answers her question, "We really don't know at this point."

America, England, and Maria walked into where the 5 countries live in. Then France walked passed, "Hello America an-Why hello mademoiselle," France starts to say and kisses Maria's hand, "I'm France, and you are?" "Well hello France, I'm Maria, now let go of my hand." Maria said looking at France straight in the eye and smiling, he let go of her hand. Then China walks up with his panda in his arms, "Hello, who are you, aru?" China asks Maria, she answers him, "I'm Maria and cute panda!" Maria exclaimed and scratched to top of the pandas head. Then Russia comes in wondering who Maria is, "Um, hello, who are you, da?" Russia asks Maria, "I'm Maria, and let me guess, your Russia?" Russia nods his head, then says, "You want to become one with mother Russia da?" Maria answers "Um, no….?" "Why is she here anyway?" France asks America, "Well, she needed a place to stay and a job so I gave her a job as a maid, and she can sleep in the guest bedroom!" America answered Frances question. "Whoa, whoa, whoa" Maria starts to say, "You said I can be a maid or a cook, and I'm pretty good at making' food, so I'm your person who cooks for you, not your maid." "Ok, I guess you're our new cook! But how well do you make food?" America asks Maria, then China gets an idea, "How about she cooks dinner for use tonight and see how well she can make food?" "That's a pretty good idea China," England starts talking, "Maria, please go make some dinner." "Ok, what do you guys wanna eat?" Maria asks the 5 countries standing before her. "Surprise us." France said and everyone agreed, Maria sighed and walked into the kitchen and started cooking.

"DINNER'S DONE!" Maria yelled and everyone walked into the dining room. "You don't have to yell." England said, "Sorry, I'm used to that." Maria apologized, then France comes up to her and says "You don't half to apologize Maria, it was an accident." And was 2 inches close to kissing her, everyone else rolled their eyes, but then got surprised when Maria says "Get your face outta my face." And France walked away and sat in an empty chair. "So, what have you made for us?" Russia asks. "Well, I made some lasagna with garlic bread." Maria said and set the food down on the table. "Um, one question Maria," America says, "Yes?" Maria says back to America. "Are you part Italian?" America asks Maria, she answers, "Yes I am, I'm also part Scottish and Irish, as you can tell by my hair and eyes, I'm also a little tiny bit German and French-Canadian." "That's how many cultures you are?" England asked, Maria answered him, "Yep, it's not a bad thing is it?" everyone started saying 'No' or 'It's not bad' or in France's case 'She's part French? WOO HOO!'

**-AFTER DINNER-**

"Dinner was GREAT!" America exclaimed as he walked out of the dining room and into the living room. "Dinner was excellent Maria, seems like you got a new job as our chef." England said talking to Maria. "Well thanks England, *YAWN* well I think I'm gonna go to bed, where is my bedroom?" Marie asks, France says, "I can show you to your room." Then winks at her, "Yeah, can someone else show me my room?" Maria asks, China answers her, "I will show you room, lets go aru." Then China and Maria go upstairs. "Why doesn't she love me? Everyone loves me." France whispered to himself, the England says, "Well I don't like you." "WELL I WASN'T ASKING YOU ENGLAND!" Then France and England started fighting.

**-WITH CHINA AND MARIA-**

"Thanks." "For what aru?" China asks Maria, "For ya know, welcoming me into this house you and the other countries live in." Maria answers him, China nodded, they made it to Maria's bedroom, "Here's the guest bedroom, well, your room now aru." There was a king size bed, a dresser, closet, vanity set, and a bathroom. "Whoa," Maria started, "this is AMAZING!" and jumped onto the bed not noticing China standing in the door way. "Oh, um, s-sorry." Maria stuttered realizing China was still there. "Its ok, you just happy, I'll go now." China smiled and walked back downstairs. Maria walked to the door and shut it, _'Hmmm, night clothes…'_ Maria thought then turned to the dresser. She found a silver spaghetti strap night gown that went down to her middle thigh._ 'Guess this will half to do…'_ Maria thought and put it on and went to bed.

**IM SOOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED! I've been really busy but I will update again soon! PEACE OUT YALL! :D**


End file.
